


Three dates

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Pandas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles sets Pierre up on three blind dates.The first is with Max.The second is with Daniil.And the third, the third date is with Charles himself.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106
Collections: Summer Break Fics 2020





	Three dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyoukaiKanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/gifts).



> I'm so happy I got to write for you hun! I was tempted to use aob but then I saw the Pierre pairings you put and this kinda worked perfectly? I really hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing a fic centering about this soft Frenchie and yup I had to include pandas hehe
> 
> Enjoy!

"But Charles, I don't mind being single!" Pierre exclaimed. Charles tutted, shaking his head.

"Pear, you're 24, it's time." Charles said solemnly, refilling Pierre's wine glass with more white wine than was probably needed. Pierre offered him a small smile.

"Charles, really-" he tried with a sign, although he knew fully well what a devil his best friend was.

"Can't you go on Tinder?" Charles asked. Pierre bit his lip.

"Grinder, but no. No one would believe my profile is real anyways." Pierre answered. For a moment he feared Charles's reaction, but the Monégasque simply brushed it off. 

"Still, you need to get out there, mon pote! Find a nice guy to spoon you, fuck you real go-" Charles said. Pierre pushed a chip into Pierre's mouth.

"I'm going to stop you right there." He chuckled. Charles ate the chip but pouted.

"But Pear…" he whined, dramatically resting his chin on his cupped hand. Pierre tried to avoid the Monégasque blue-green puppy eyes and failing miserably.

"Charles…" Pierre almost begged. Charles fluttered his long lashes and Pierre already knew he was a goner.

"Let me set you up. I have some ideas for you." Charles said. Pierre sighed.

"I don't know Charlie…" he mumbled. Charles took his hand.

"Please..? I would have so much fun!" Charles purred. Pierre snorted.

"Will I have fun too?" He chuckled. Charles nodded frantically.

"Of course! If you don't want to date them, you can at least get freaky for once in your life." Charles said. Pierre groaned.

"If I let you set me up, will you stop telling me to have sex?" Pierre asked. Charles nodded angelically. Pierre sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I give you 2 tries."

~~~~

Pierre nervously straightened the collar of his shirt, sitting back in the booth in the tiny restaurant Charles had sent him too. He was waiting for a still-nameless guy to show up, someone of who Charles had said it was a good option. But then Charles had grimaces so altogether Pierre wasn't sure what to make of it. 

Pierre sighed and took a sip of his water, staring mindlessly at the flowers in the middle of the table. He didn't notice anyone heading over until a shadow was looming over his table. Pierre looked up, his brows raising in surprise. 

"Max? What are you doing here?" He asked, seeing the Dutchman smile a bit awkwardly. Max got out his phone, showing him a message from Charles.

"He'll be wearing a light blue button up with flowers and will most likely be fiddling awkwardly with his glass of water with ice." Pierre read out loud, before sighing when he realised what was going on.

"He set us both up?" He chuckled a bit nervously. Max nodded, sliding into the seat opposite Pierre.

"Guess it could be worse. I would have run if it had been Esteban." Max winked. Pierre snorted out a laugh and relaxed.

"You sure you want to stay?" He asked. Max smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I think it can be fun." He said. His blue eyes were kind and Pierre smiled softly.

"Okay. Yeah, I think so too." He muttered.

And it was.

They dined together, laughed together, and then went home together. Pierre sighed happily when the hotel room door fell close behind them, and theirs lips met.

They were both giggly and tipsy, kissing clumsily as the clutched each other close. Max mouthed at Pierre's neck and the Frenchman threw his head back with a gasp.

"You're so beautiful Pierre." Max whispered, pushing off Pierre's shirt as Pierre tugged him back into a kiss. Pierre ran his fingers through Max's hair, messing up the heavily styled strands. Max let out a disgruntled noise at the touch but did not tell him to stop. 

Pierre pushed him onto the bed, crawling over him. He trailed his fingers over Max's chest, touching the few freckles on his skin. Max raised an eyebrow when Pierre exhaled shakily.

"It's been a while." Pierre said with a shrug, letting out a yelp when Max flipped them over. Max pressed a kiss to Pierre's stomach, before slowly undoing Pierre's belt.

"It's okay. I will make you feel good." He purred.

Pierre moaned softly and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the pillows as he carded his fingers through Max's hair.

Charles had been right, this was good for him.

"Come here." Max muttered tiredly as he rolled off Pierre, both of them sated and heavy limbed. Pierre snuggled into Max's chest, throwing an arm over his waist.

"Thank you for not walking out on me when you saw me in the restaurant." Pierre muttered, feeling Max's calm heart beat under his ear. Max hummed.

"Why would anyone walk out on you?" He asked. Pierre shrugged.

"I'm not the biggest catch ever." He mumbled, cheeks flushing. Max let out a grumpy sound, shuffling around to look Pierre in the eye.

"Don't say that. You're amazing" He sighed, pressing a kiss to Pierre's forehead. Pierre lowered his eyes. 

"It's true. Don't pretend like this is more than a one time thing." he said shakily. Max swallowed thickly.

"Pierre…" he sighed guiltily. Pierre shook his head.

"It's fine. Anyone can see how much you love Daniel. I'm just- I'm just glad you spent the night with me. It was nice." Pierre whispered. Max brushed his fingers over Pierre's cheek.

"You are awesome Pierre, if guys don't line up for you they're stupid." He said strongly. Pierre just chuckled fondly, nuzzling back into Max's hold.

"Can you stay here tonight?" He asked, squeezing Max so tight the Dutchman couldn't have possibly left even if he wanted to. Max sighed, wrapping his arms around the Frenchman.

"Of course sweetheart." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Pierre's head. Pierre sighed. 

He might still be single, but that was okay. He was ever so slightly more confident he'd get there. Eventually.

~~~~

"But you two get along so well…" Charles spluttered when Pierre told him about the date the next day. Pierre shrugged and shifted back onto the sofa, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I'm sorry." Charles muttered, really seeming a bit guilty about it. Pierre sighed and shrugged his shoulder up.

"It's fine. I had a nice date, and a nice night." He muttered, biting his bottom lip. Charles's eyes widened.

"You had sex with Max?" He asked, scooting closer. "How was he? Did you fuck him?" Charles rambled. Pierre snorted.

"Why? You want to fuck him too?" He retorded. Charles sputtered a bit.

"What? No! I just want to make sure he treats you right!" He settled for saying eventually. Pierre rolled his eyes, pulling the sleeves of his sweater around his fists.

"It was nice." He whispered. "He eh.. he fucked me, but he was gentle." He added awkwardly. Charles nodded solemnly.

"Good, if he had hurt you I would have had to kill him." He said. Pierre raised an eyebrow.

"You'd take any excuse for that." he retorded, rolling his eyes at the smile playing on Charles's lips.

"Can I try again?" Charles asked later that day, when the two of them were curled up on the sofa and watching a movie. Charles was cuddled into Pierre - the Ferrari driver really had no concept of personal space - and the Frenchman was gently massaging Charles's scalp with his fingers. 

"If you want." Pierre muttered softly, smiling softly as Charles closed his eyes and let out a happy purr. 

"I know just the guy." Charles slurred, and not before long, his breathing evened out.

Pierre thoughtfully continued his soft touches, looking down on the peaceful face of Charles's face. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Charles's forehead.

"If only you knew." He whispered lightly, before shuffling down further on the couch and closing his eyes as well.

Another date wouldn't be too bad, right?

~~~~

"Daniil?" Pierre greeted curiously when he saw the Russian sitting in the small teahouse Charles had send him to. Daniil looked up, seeming confused, but then chuckled.

"I see." He chuckled, before getting up to slide Pierre's chair back for him.

"Are you okay with this?" Pierre asked. Daniil offered him a kind smile.

"I'm glad it's you." He said softly, and Pierre relaxed. They shared a delicious high tea, drinking fragrant teas and enjoying small cakes and sandwiches. Daniil was just _Daniil_ and Pierre knew his teammate well enough to be comfortable. 

He just wasn't sure he could ever see himself be with the Russian. When he subtly tried to explain this to Dany, the Russian said the same thing. Pierre was relieved , he would have hated himself if he had had to reject Dany. 

"Do you want to come back to my hotel room?" Pierre asked softly as the two headed out of the little tearoom. Daniil seemed surprised but then nodded, taking Pierre's hand in his as they made their way back.

Daniil was much more hesitant than Max, his touches soft and slightly jittery but still oh so good. Pierre straddled Dany's hips and rode him, gasping softly as Daniil clutched at his waist.

"You feel so good." Daniil whispered, pushing up and kissing at Pierre's chest as Pierre rolled his hips down, changing the angle. 

"Oh merde…" Pierre groaned as Daniil's hand wrapped around his cock, getting Pierre off in just a few strokes before spilling deep inside the Frenchman.

"That was nice." Daniil muttered to the Frenchman afterwards, pressing up against Pierre's back and pulling in into a warm embrace. Pierre smiled, tangling his fingers with Daniil's over his stomach.

"Charles is never going to stop setting me up until I find someone." Pierre groaned, rolling over and pressing a kiss to Dany's jaw. Daniil smile.

"It's nice though. It shows he cares." He smiled. Pierre hummed.

"I suppose. But it can get tiring." He chuckled. Daniil nodded.

"Yeah, but you'll thank him later." He said. Pierre pulled a face.

"Maybe."

~~~~

"So I'm just arranging your sex dates now?" Charles chuckled as Pierre told him about the date. Pierre glared at him.

"Or you're just not finding me the right men." He replied. Charles pouted.

"I am really trying though." He muttered. Pierre sighed and pulled him into an embrace.

"I know, and it's going well." He soothed. Charles gave him a small smirk.

"Good enough to let me try one more time?" He asked eagerly. There was another emotion well hidden in the Monégasque's eyes, but Pierre choose to ignore it. 

"One last time." Pierre agreed, and Charles seemed somewhat relieved. 

"Good." Charles said, squeezing Pierre's hand. "I have just the guy for you." 

"Who is it?" Pierre asked. Charles shook his head, giving him a smile that did not quite seem genuine.

"It's better to leave it as a surprise." He muttered. Pierre gave him a skeptical look, but then nodded.

"Fine. Only because I trust you." He decided. Charles sighed, cuddling closer to him again.

"I'm glad."

~~~~~

Charles had told him to go to the nearby zoo and Pierre couldn't help but be excited. He was supposed to meet the mystery guy at the panda enclosure, and even if the guy would be an asshole, PIerre would have the time of his life looking at his favourite animal.

He wore simply ripped jeans and a loose red shirt that Charles said his date would use as recognition point. He was anxious, but at the same time he wasn't. His two past dates had been good, and he trusted Charles's judgement by now. 

Pierre grinned widely as he came to a halt in front of the panda enclosure, watching fondly as one of the black and white bears nibbled on some bamboo.

"I thought you'd like this place." Someone spoke up. Pierre frowned when he recognized the voice, turning to see Charles smiling sheepishly at him. 

"What happened? Did my date not show up?" Pierre asked, shoulders drooping. Charles bit his lip.

"I eh…" he swallowed thickly. It had been a while since Pierre had seen him so shy. "I'm your date." He said shyly. Pierre's eyes widened.

"Like a friendship date? Or…" he couldn't quite get the words out, couldn't get his Hope's up. Charles peeked up at him through his lashes and brought one of his arms up from behind his back, showing the colourful flower bouquet he was holding.

"A _date_ date." Charles muttered, thrusting the flowers into Pierre's arms. "We can pretend I never said that though. But over the last few weeks while arranging dates for you I realised I… I was jealous of them. I wanted to be the one to take you on dates, the one to kiss you and the one to-" he stopped speaking abruptly. Pierre wasn't sure what to say for a moment. 

"As I said, we can forget this happened." Charles said in a small voice, looking down on his shoes. Pierre unfroze and stepped forward, taking the flowers from Charles's still outstretched hand and then taking the man's hand in his, tangling their fingers together.

"I want it to be a date." He said, smiling a bit giddily. Charles drew in a sharp breath, clutching tightly at Pierre's hand. They stood like that for a while, before Pierre's eyes drifted off to the pandas again.

"Look at him." Pierre grinned, the pandas stretching out as far as he could to reach more bamboo.

"They are so lazy." Charles said. 

"They are _adorable_ " Pierre corrected grumpily, still smiling softly at the bear. Charles shyly wrapped an arm around Pierre's waist, tugging him close. The Frenchman turned to look at Charles, blushing slightly when he noticed how close they were. Charles was blushing as well, and then suddenly leaned in to brush their lips together in a chaste kiss. It would have been romantic, had Charles not been so incredibly frantic. By moving so fast, Pierre had no time to tilt his head, leaving their noses to bump together painfully. 

"Shit! Sorry…" Charles squeaked. Pierre chuckled and placed his hand on Charles's cheek, guiding him into a more careful kiss. Charles's lips were soft and Pierre melted into his touch. 

"That was nice." Pierre said as Charles pulled away. They stood close together, before a carer from the pandas announced they would give some information about the bears. Pierre gasped and instantly stormed over, dragging Charles after him. 

"Or we can go see the other animals..?" Pierre said as they were halfway there. Charles shook his head.

"I like pandas. And I like to see you happy." He said. Pierre blushed slightly, making sure to keep a close hold on Charles's hand as they listened to the talk.

The dates had worked out after all, and even better than Pierre had expected. He couldn't pick a better person to date than his best friend. He was sure it would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
